Forever and Always
by TheLostPumpkinPrincess112495
Summary: My first song-fic for TNBC! I love this song and wanted to use it in a story. The song is Forever and Always by Parachute. Rated T for death. R&R!


Forever and Always

By TheLostPumpkinPrincess112495

**This is my first songfic for TNBC! The first time I heard the song "Forever and Always" by Parachute, I cried so friggin' hard! It's a really good song though, it hits deep, man. **

**WARNING: GRAB A BOX OF TISSUES BEFORE YOU READ THIS STORY OR LOOK UP THE SONG AFTER YOU READ!**

Sally sighed as she sat at the table set up outside a small but cozy café, waiting for Jack to show up. They had a date that night, but he was late. Too late, but she knows he would find a way to tell her if he couldn't make it. This was very unlike him. She asked everyone if they knew where he was. Everyone said the last time they've seen him; he was heading towards Christmas Town to visit Sandy Claws.

_She's sitting at the table  
>The hours get later<br>He was supposed to be here  
>She's sure he would have called<br>She waits a little longer  
>There's no one in the driveway<br>No one's said they've seen him  
>Why is something wrong?<br>_

Her reflection in the window caught her attention, they she heard a far-too-familiar voice call her name "SALLY!" she turns around to see the mayor, with his face changed to his mood for everything that wasn't happy.

"Hello, mayor, what's wrong?"

He looks to the ground; Sally could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes, "Something has happened, Sally. You need to get to Christmas Town now."

_She looks back to the window and suddenly the phone rings  
>A voice says something happened and she should come right now<br>_

Her eyes widen and her chest becomes tight, _'Jack'_, she thought as she jumped from her chair and raced through the pumpkin patch and the woods to make it to the Hinterlands. All this time, Sally thought of when Jack proposed to her one month ago, tears welding in her eyes as she thought of the memory and raced to her love.

_Her mind goes to December  
>She thinks of when he asked her<br>He bent down on his knee first and he said  
>I want you forever<br>Forever and always  
>Through the good and the bad and the ugly<br>We'll grow old together  
>Forever and always<br>_

Sally finally made it to the Holiday doors, gasping for air from running. She rushed towards the door in the shape of a Christmas tree and pulled on the ornament door-handle.

A chilly wind caught up and pulled her into the darkness, but soon to be surrounded by snowflakes and the color blue. She closed her eyes as she continued to spin but then it stopped.

She opened her eyes to see the town of Christmas in front of her. She slid down the hill, not use to the slipperiness of the snow and stopped in front of Santa's home. Sally got to her feet and knocked of the door. Soon, Mrs. Claus opened the door, worry stricken upon her face, "Sally, darling, come inside."

Sally went into the cozy little home, but she was too anxious to admire it, "The mayor told me to come here as soon as I could. What has happened to Jack? Is he alright?"

"Jack and Santa were in the workshop when a mechanical arm made for building tricycles went out of control. Jack was caught in the crossfire and the arm swung him up against the wall, shattering most of his bones," a gasp from Sally, "follow me and I'll bring you to him." Sally followed Mrs. Claus as she led her down the halls of her home. They finally make it to a closed door, "He's in here, dearie. "

"Thank you, Mrs. Claus." She let herself into the room. What she saw made her heart ache with grief.

_She pulls up to the entrance  
>She walks right to the front desk<br>They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending  
>They talk about what happened, but she can barely hear them<br>She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room  
><em> 

There, lying in that bed was the mangled and broken body of Jack Skellington. He groaned and opened his eyes when he heard the door close. He managed a weak smile, "Hey, honey."

Sally rushed over to him, wanting to embrace him and cry into his shoulder. But she feared if she did, she would hurt him. He was in enough pain as it was. She sat in a chair by him, taking his hand, "Oh, Jack I'm so sorry."

Jack brought his other hand up to her face, thumbing away the tears, "Sally, none of this was your fault. There's no need for you to apologize."

"But I feel like I could have somehow stopped this from happening. I just . . .," she couldn't find the words.

"Sally," she looks up to Jack's face. He smiles gently and leans in to kiss her. She leans in as well and their lips met in a kiss. When they parted he stroked her hair, "Once I'm well again, we'll have the wedding. I don't want to wait until April; I want you as my wife, my lover, and my Pumpkin Queen as soon as possible. We'll live in our mansion, have little Pumpkin Princes and Princesses and watch them grow up. And we'll grow old and die together, the way we're supposed to. And w-"

Jack was cut short by surprise when Sally nuzzled her head into his neck, "Oh, Jack, it all sounds so wonderful. No, wonderful isn't good enough to describe it. It's what I've always dreamed of. I love you, Jack. I love you so much. No matter what happens to us, I will never ever leave your side."

_She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight  
>They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life<br>The house on the hillside where they would stay  
>Stay there forever<br>Forever and always  
>Through the good and the bad and the ugly<br>We'll grow old together  
>But always remember<br>Whether rich or for poor or for better  
>We'll still love each other<br>Forever and always_

Sally's eyes lit up, "Jack, let's get married right here, right now. Sandy can come and marry us up, he was going to anyway."

Jack grinned and squeezed her hand tighter, "Oh Sally. Yes, yes, we'll get married now. I just hope everyone back in Halloween Town will understand, because of the circumstances. Go find Sandy."

Sally jumped for her chair and went to the door, "Mrs. Claus!" she called.

"Yes, Sally?" she came to the door.

"Do you know where Santa is?"

"Oh, yes, He's right here." She moved to show that Santa was standing behind her.

"What's wrong, Sally?" Santa asked, moving closer to the doorway,

"Mr. Claus, Jack and I were wondering if you would give us the honor of marrying us now. After what happened today, we don't want to wait another second."

Santa smiled, "Why of course I can. Just let me get things ready. I'll be right back." He turned and left the room.

Sally went back to Jack's side and hugged him, trying not to hug him too tight.

Santa came back with Mrs. Claus by his side. Santa opened a book he was carrying and read off some paragraphs, but soon finished. "And now the rings . . ."

Jack and Sally then realized they didn't have their rings with them; they were left back in Halloween Town.

Santa and Mrs. Claus must have sensed that something was wrong, so they removed their wedding rings from their fingers and gave them to Jack and Sally. He continues to read the vows as his wife silently cried in pure bliss for the macabre couple. Sally repeated after Santa, "I, Sally Finklestein, take you, Jack to be my husband."

__

_Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses  
>Brings up the chaplain<br>And he says a couple verses  
>She borrows some rings from the couple next door<br>Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor  
>She looks into his eyes and she says<br>I want you forever  
>Forever and always<br>Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
>We'll grow old together<br>But always remember  
>Whether happy or sad or whatever<br>We still love each other  
>Forever and always<br>Forever and always  
>Forever and always<br>_

Sally could feel Jack's grip on her hand begin to loosen. He gazed at her with tears now in both of their eyes, "I love you, Sally. The last few years we have spent together were by far the best years of my life. Not matter what happens, please don't ever forget that."

More tears pooled in Sally's eyes as she nodded, "I'll always remember it, Jack."

He kissed her hand one last time, "Goodbye, my wife. I love you." His eyes closed, his last breath wisped out of his mouth and his hand remained limp and lifeless in Sally's hand.

"Goodbye, my husband" she whispers to him, and then breaking down in uncontrollable sobs, "I love you, too . . ."_  
><em> 

_She finishes the vows, but the beeps are getting too slow  
>His voice is almost too low<br>As he says  
>I love you forever<br>Forever and always  
>Please just remember even if I'm not there<br>I'll always love you forever and always . . ._

**:'( I hope you don't hate me too much for killing off Jack, but it's not going to be like this for my other fan-fics, just this one. I just wanted to show that Jack and Sally will never stop loving each other, no matter what life throws at them. R&R **

**With Love, TheLostPumpkinPrincess112495**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARATERS IN THIS STORY; THEY ALL BELONG TO THE GENIUS THAT IS TIM BURTON! THE SONG "FOREVER AND ALWAYS" BELONGS TO PARACHUTE!**


End file.
